


What's got you riled up?

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Defensive boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert overhears a conversation and defends his boyfriend. </p><p>Set when Andy asked Chrissie to run away with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's got you riled up?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a Tilly one shot (if you don't know the Tilly ship what are you even doing with your life?) and realised I like oneshots more than multichaps and series so I took a break from my 2010 series to write a little bit of Robron.

"What you going to do, kill me?" Chrissie said viciously. "You can't kill me. If you were capable of killing, my ex husband would be six feet under, not shacked up across the road with his bit on the side and a troubled kid."

"I'm not going to kill you." Andy shouted back. "How could you do this to me? I love you. I trusted you. Never knew you could be so spiteful. No wonder Robert left you."

"I left Robert. Not the other way around. I am not the unreasonable one. It just took me too long to look through his bullshit. Why do other people always have to ruin my life? Robert and that grease monkey, my dad, Ronnie, Rakesh, you." 

"That grease monkey happens to be a better partner than you." Robert stormed into the room, always liking to make an entrance. 

"Oh, as if." The woman laughed, ugly cackle filling the room. 

"Believe me. It's nice being with someone who actually wants to spend time with you." 

"That's why you had an affair? Because I wanted to look after my son and you weren't cut out to be an understanding dad?" 

"No. I had an affair because you didn't care about me. You only cared about your precious _Lucky_." 

"And you cared about me?" She scoffed, outraged. 

"Yes. I  _loved_ you with all my heart." 

"You loved the money, the cars, the holidays." 

"Yeah, yeah I did. But I also loved you. But then I didn't. I didn't because you didn't. And Aaron did. So I chose him."

"You didn't  _choose_ him. I just wouldn't take you back and you didn't want to be alone."

"Maybe. You know what, if you'd've wanted me back I would have come running. But you didn't. And that was the best thing that you could do for me. Because, yeah, I'd have come back. But I wouldn't have loved you. I wouldn't have been happy." 

'And your happiness is all that mattered. Not mine, not my son's." 

"I didn't want either of you to be unhappy. What do you take me for?" 

"A cheating, pathetic excuse for a man. A terrible father. A terrible husband."

“Bad husband, perhaps. But bad dad? Maybe it’s just because your son is uncontrollable and beyond help.” Robert growled.

“Oh yeah, like you could ever be a proper father.” Chrissie said in her signature moan.

“I’m doing a pretty good job with Liv. What is it your devil of a son called me? Her weird, gay brother dad?”

“You were good with Lauchlan for a while. Aaron will see through you and your bullshit sooner or later. You’ll get bored of them pretty soon.”

“Unlikely.” The blond scoffed. “It’s been, what, a year and a half? On and off, of course.  And he’s right, I always came crawling back to him. You and _Lucky_ just weren’t enough for me. You know he told me he loved me on our wedding day? You weren’t the only one, _wifey_.”

“Why are you telling me this? You’ve already pulled my world from under me. What’s rubbing it in my face going to do?”

“I don’t know.” He gave his token smirk. “Amuse me, for one. And make you feel bad about yourself. That’s always satisfying. Oh and finally- _finally_ ,” He laughed with all his might, “I think it was a pretty good distraction.”

The woman turned around as quick as a wink and gasped at the empty spot behind her where Andy had stood just moments before.  “He’s not going to get far. The police are on their way.”

“But he’s got a head start. So that’s it, _dear_. I’ll be off. Go back to my family. Sex with my boyfriend seems like a good idea right now. This whole calculating, scheming thing really gets me going. Why d’ya think I was up for it all the time while we were married.” He grinned as he turned and made quick strides out of the room.

* * *

 “Hey there.” Robert wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind as he silently entered the backroom of the pub. “Upstairs, now.” He breathed into Aaron’s ear.

“Liv’s in her room.” Aaron grumbled, turning around in the blond’s arms.

“Then let’s go somewhere else.” He said, punctuating his words with sloppy kisses on his boyfriend’s neck and cheek.

“What’s got you so riled up?”

“Just had a run in with Chrissie.”

“Excuse me?” Aaron took a step back.

“Don’t be an idiot.” Robert reached up to stroke his hands through the beard he loves so much. “Andy needed help. I got to mess with the police as well as defend my boyfriend’s honour to my ex-wife. You know what lying does to me.”

The younger man grinned. “You still go your key to Vic’s?” His arms found their way over Robert's shoulders and he pulled him near.

“Of course.”

“Well she’s here and Adam’s at the yard so-“ He cut himself off, reaching for his boyfriend’s hand and leading him out the back door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Go to my profile to find my Tilly fic and brace yourself for another rollercoaster of a gay ship (because, believe me, there's do much canon Tilly fluff and you'll love it).
> 
> Also, could you do me a massive favour and answer this [Survey](http://www.surveymonkey.com/r/QYNBZZ5)  
> for me. It'll take like 2 minutes and really help me with an assignment.


End file.
